


Things that are. Things that were. And things that never will be.

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: Ariga: "Why do people kill each other?" (どうして人は人を殺すんだろうな？）Mamiya: "Because they are foolish." (愚かだから) After Mamiya's death, Ariga is wandering somewhere between reality and dreams, thinking about things that are, things that were and things that will never ever be.--Funny how lightningwaltz and I both had Ariga/Mamiya stuff flying around that had been left unfinished for a while. Seeing hers actually gave me the final push to finish my own, so here you go.I am really looking forward to seeing more of them in the movie (and maybe stageplay) next year!





	

Never before had killing someone hurt so much and Ariga had killed a fair number of people up until now. More than he could count. He had at the beginning but he had given up quickly. The number had grown way too fast for him to keep up with it.

 

“Why do people kill each other?” 

 

“Because they’re foolish.” Mamiya’s words wouldn’t leave him. The other’s voice kept echoing inside of his head, repeating the same words again and again. And it wasn’t just his voice. Ariga would see the other’s eyes, too. See the other’s eyes and all the feelings and emotions inside of them which burned themselves into his soul.

 

Turning the water of the shower off, Ariga went through all the motions of drying and dressing himself again mechanically before he stepped out into a cold, dark bedroom.

 

Walking over to his bed, he sat down on it heavily and closed his eyes.

 

“I like your hair like this.” Mamiya ran his fingers through the loose locks, free of any hair products after the shower his Messiah had just taken. “I know you think it’s inconvenient and it gets into your eyes when you’re trying to shoot but I like it better this way. It’s free.”

 

Ariga opened his eyes again and caught the other’s wrist with his hand but he didn’t make Mamiya pull away. It seemed more like he was keeping the other where he was instead. And indeed he was. He was leaning into the touch even. And before he knew it, a word, no, a name, left his lips. A name he had never spoken before. “Seiren.”

 

Mamiya flushed. “You- What-” That had caught him off-guard.

 

“I just wanted to try saying that name. I think it’s a beautiful name.” Ariga pulled Mamiya’s hand away now but only to entwine his fingers with the other’s and pulling the other’s body closer to his own, close enough for him to feel Mamiya’s body heat.

 

“It’s a little embarrassing. Hearing you say it casually just like that.” Mamiya placed his hands onto his Messiah’s strong shoulders and then slid into Ariga’s lap. “But I don’t hate it. Please say it again.” This slight shift in demeanors was so very Mamiya. The other had two sides to himself. One was quiet and a little insecure. Maybe shy. The other one was darker, more confident and alluring. And Ariga couldn’t deny that he was attracted to it.

 

Smirking, Ariga leaned in closer and whispered into Mamiya’s ear, “I want you, Seiren.” A soft string of murmurs followed, too quiet for normal ears to pick up maybe but Ariga knew that Mamiya’s sensitive hearing would be able to make out every single word clearly.

 

“Ryo,” Mamiya shivered and pressed himself closer with a breathy moan. Yes, he had definitely heard all of Ariga’s offers and promises. Loud and clear. “Then take me. Make me yours.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Once given permission, once given an order, Ariga was going to follow through until the very end. While Mamiya’s words had been the final push, it had been Ariga’s own desire that had driven him up to this point. It wasn’t often that he acted on his own volition. Maybe this was a change in him that the other had brought about.

 

Ariga wasn’t vocal during the act. Not like some other people around them. The Church had rather thin walls. The rooms weren’t built for comfort or privacy after all. But Mamiya heard him, he knew the other could hear the way his breathing changed, how it would hitch ever so slightly whenever his Messiah brushed against him, caressed him with his fingers and lips.

 

He in turn, tried to listen to the sounds Mamiya made. The sounds were more melodical and exquisite than any the other could draw out of his violin. At least to Ariga.

 

Mamiya’s moans were a beautiful crescendo, quiet and almost inaudible at first but they got progressively louder and also needier as Ariga caressed his Messiah. He was thorough, as usual, paying attention to all the places he could think of that would make things pleasurable for the other. He was only stopped here and there when Mamiya tried to return the favour. Something Ariga appreciated but would stop before it could get anywhere.

 

Truth be told, he liked to be in control, to have the upper hand. Mamiya would surrender willingly. At least most of the time. Sometimes the other would fight back - playfully. Like a cat toying with something it had designated a toy, no matter if it was dangerous or not.

 

He also clawed at Ariga like a cat. As if he wanted to pull him closer and closer still, as if Ariga would be ripped away from him if he stopped.

 

“Closer,” it was the first coherent word the other had spoken in a while.

 

“Understood.” Ariga replied courtly and a lot calmer and collected than he actually felt. “Closer it shall be.” As close as humanly possible.

 

His senpai, Mitsumi and Kaido and his peers Shirasaki and Yuuri had told him before that holding your Messiah felt like coming home. It felt like a safe haven, a refuge and shelter you could seek out in times of need. When you needed to be reminded of something important. At first he hadn’t understood it. But slowly but surely Ariga thought he was starting to.

 

And so he let Mamiya welcome him in, into that pool of heat that spread from his abdomen and groin and then took over all of his body until he could no longer contain it.

 

Only to be replaced the next moment by something that felt cold. Cold like a body that no longer held any life. The limb, dead body of Mamiya Seiren.

 

“Farewell, my Messiah.”

 

Ariga shot up on his bed. His breathing was ragged and he could feel the sweat on his skin cooling down rapidly now that the covers were off. He’d woken up in a cold sweat before but this was new. He’d also had vivid dreams before but never had they been quite this vivid. Usually he would dream about things from the past. Things that had actually happened. He had relived memories in all of those nightmares. Never before had he dreamed of something that hadn’t been real but that might or could have been.

 

A part of him felt disgusted at himself. How could he even think about something like this?

 

But a different part of him was relieved. These kinds of thoughts, didn’t they show that he was only human? That he was still human? The slick wetness in his pants definitely showed him that his body hadn’t forgotten how to be human. It still had human urges and reactions.

 

His eyes flew over to the other bed in the room. Instead of soft brown locks, a shock of bright blond hair was sticking out from under the blankets now.

 

Kagami was doing it right, getting as much rest as he could. None of them knew when they would be called out, their alarms could go off any minute or there could be a drill or simulation, which would mean intruders surprising them when they were the most vulnerable or when the chance of catching them off-guard was the highest. Sleep was a luxury after all.

 

You can sleep when you’re dead after all.

 

Which didn’t mean that his body didn’t need at least some rest. So after a quick check of his surroundings and after changing into different clothes, Ariga went back to bed and closed his eyes. He wondered idly whether he would be haunted by dreams or nightmares again or whether his mind would just slip into blissful darkness.

 

“Why do people love each other?” It was that same scene again that greeted Ariga. Mamiya was waiting for him, waiting for him to ask that question.

 

A bittersweet smile curled up Mamiya’s lips and tears welled up in the other’s eyes. “Because they are foolish,” he answered softly.


End file.
